Worth It?
by FowlFanKid13
Summary: He notices how they look at him. Can he endure it any longer? Based off of the one shot.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys! It's been forever but I'm updating all my stories and creating a new one or two, like promised. I really hope you still are enjoying my work and will enjoy my new ones! With love, I ask you to read!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Carrots." Nick smiles at Judy, who smiles back. "Dumb fox," she shakes her head. "Hey now, I guess I can just eat this carrot ice cream too..." Nick was tackled by a blur just then, trying to grab the ice cream. "Nick!" Judy whined as he held up the cone too high up for her to reach. "Tsk tsk tsk, Cottontail. You forgot your manners. You say _please_." Nick smirked at Judy's frustratio.

"Please, Nick? Please?" She complains. Grinning, he hands her the icecream, which she immediately begins to devour. "Fav fox," Judy smiled, making Nick blush under his fur. Judy notices and smiles, flushing too. "Haha, don't tell me those other mammals have gotten to ya!" She mocks shock. Nick shakes his head, picking up Judy and squeezing her.

"Nope, never!" He laughs. Judy giggles in harmony. "Anyway," the fox starts to walk out the compartment, "I'm kinda in the mood for taking the day off." Nick wiggles his eyebrows, but knows it is a hopeless cause. Judy smacks his arm and returns to her paperwork.

"Come on, Mrs Hare! Please?" Nick made wide eyes. Judy's eyes narrowed. "I'm a bunny. Not a hare." Nick chuckles. "I don't know, you seem kinda cranky..." And to that Nick promptly revived a hard sock in the same arm as before. "Ow! Hey, I'm a delicacy over here. You don't punch delicacys!"

Judy, despite herself, laughed. Ever since she had gotten together with Nick, life seemed to shine a little brighter in some ways. No more hiding her feelings. No more being afraid.

It had also gotten darker in some.

Mammals giving her disgusted looks. Being pushed down on the sidewalk. Being the center of female gossip a lot. Her coworkers hesitant around the subject of her relationship. Her only light was Nick and their happiness in this dark, hateful world.

In her off topic thoughts, Nick had sneaked up behind her.

"Rahr!" He shouted, launching himself at Judy. She screamed. "Brave cop, huh?" Nick nuzzled her head. Judy growled. "Dumb fox."

"Sly bunny," came the automatic reply. All of a sudden, Ben Clawhauser ran into their compartment. "I heard a scream!" He panted, hands resting on his legs. Judy sighed. "No, this dumbass just decided to scare me in the _middle of my paperwork_ ," Judy snapped. "I don't think you've realized yet, love, but I'm not an ass. I'm a fox. Darren is next door, though." Nick then proceeded to dodge a flying paper clip. Ben awkwardly shifted from paw to paw.

Judy apologized. "Nothing is wrong, Ben. You can go back to your desk." Ben nodded, lingering for one more second before stepping out of the cuticle. Nick whistled. "Feisty bunny." Judy considered getting mad, but decided on embarrassing Nick instead. She ran up to him, and Nick flinched, thinking she was gonna hit him. Instead, she jumped up using her bunny strength and pecked Nick right on the muzzle.

Nick's heart sped up and he blushed so hard you could see right through his red fur. Judy suppressed giggles, congratulating herself on her revenge. She walked back over to her chair only to realize her shift was almost over. She shook her head, and grabbed Nick's paw. He was still dazed.

"I guess we're taking off work after all!" She cheered, and pulled him haphazardly out of the room, ignoring the uncomfortable looks she got so often. She was excited for tonight. She was going to make it perfect. Ice cream and soda, a movie at her place (preferably a scary one), and a little snuggling. Perfect.

* * *

Nick took another swig of Dr Pawper. He looked at Judy, who had her hands over her eyes as another scream emitted from the TV. Nicked snuggled closer to her in the new faded green couch Judy owned, resting his head on hers.

Judy peeked through her eyes at him, only to shut the peephole as soon as another gory scene came on. "Love, its fake, it's obvious. Don't be afraid of what's not real," Nick whispered, quoting his mom. She had so many worries. Whether she could make enough money. Wondering when her most recent boyfriend would break up with her. Wondering if her son was going to be okay at school. All because thy were foxes.

Any tiny creature jumped as one passed by. Any tiny creature except Judy.

She was so bright. So good-loving and forgiving. Always willing to see the good in everybody. Even a sly, hustling fix like him was eligible for redemption in her eyes. She was a precious gem in a mine of coal. Beautiful, exotic, lovable and rare. She helped Nick into who he is today.

She is amazing.

That she peeked out of her hands again, relaxing when she realized the movie was calming down for now. She noticed Nick staring at her, and blushed. "What?" She questioned. Nick grinned. "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Ugh, it's been forever. But here is another chapter! I am updating my stories based on how recently I've updated them. And this one is completely abandoned, so I am attacking it once again :) enjoy!

* * *

It was a nice, medium sized apartment. Definitely an upgrade from her first one, with thin walls and one tiny room. This one, when you entered, opened into a pale carpeted living room with a couch made of a dark material. In front of this couch was a similar colored wooden coffee table and TV stand with a regular flatscreen on top. The room opened into a kitchen in the top right area, making the room look like a square with a cut out corner. The kitchen had black and white tile and a bar counter serving as the wall connecting it to the main room. Beside the opening, there were double doors that didn't open made of eight windows each. To the left of this was a hall leading to a closet, bathroom and bedroom. All the rooms were relatively small, but made for a nice living space.

It was in this apartment that Judy blinked her violet eyes, awoken at the arrival of the sun behind cracked blinds. She felt weirdly warm, almost uncomfortably so. Her half awake brain willed her head to move towards the source; only to have her face buried in soft red.

Said softness suddenly shifted. "Hopps?" It murmured. The affectionate nickname energized her, allowing her to lift her head. "Hey, Wilde," Judy smiled lazily, blinking again. Nick yawned. "What time is it?" The bunny police officer checked her watch and replied, "9:46." The fox grinned. "Nothing like a lazy Saturday."

"Until six," Judy reminded as she slid off the couch. "Aw, why'd you remind me?" Nick whined. Judy just shook her head, heading to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast. "Nooooooooo..." came the whine again. Judy's ears perked up. "What's up?"

"Why'd you leeeeaaaaaave meeeeee? It's coooooold..." Judy pretended to debate on whether or not to stay or go. "Please?" Nick opened his eyes for the first time, rewarding Judy with a breathtaking view of shocking green. It wasn't a contest before, but if it was, Judy was immediately drawn to Nick's side. "Fine," she fake sighed, crawling back onto the couch beside a signature Hawaiian shirt. Nick smirked, relishing in his win by squeezing the bunny closer to him until she was bending the opposite way head and leg-wise. "Nick, slowly, dying," Judy wheezed, maybe being a little bit overdramatic. Nick immediately let go, but Judy just leaned more comfortably into him.

"What do you want to eat, ya Dumb Fox?" Judy smiled up at her boyfriend. Nick considered his options. "Um... um... how about blueberry pancakes with... apples and... caramel?" Judy nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, lost in random thoughts. After a few minutes, Judy said, "I do need to get up, Nick." The fox groaned but released his "favorite stuffed animal" to make a meal.

A few minutes later, a shout came from behind the bar counter. Nick sprang up and ran across the carpet to investigate and protect if needed. What he found only made him want to protect his lungs from giving out. A frustrated Judy had spilled the pancake mix all over her pajamas and fur, and the bowl was somehow resting on her head, pushing her ears halfway over her eyes. Nick wanted both to collapse in laughter and be helpful, and if Judy's tapping foot was any indication, the former had won out. Gripping his sides, Nick gasped, "Fluff, you need, a shower. We'll-ahahahaHA-we'll go, out this morning." Judy removed the bowl and set it roughly back on the counter, before something changed in her gait. Suddenly, she seemed fluider and purposeful, like she wanted something and knew she was going to get it. "Nick..." She she said in a sing song but quiet voice. Nick's heart sped up at the tone. "Y-y-yeah?"

"Can I have something first?" The poor fox never stood a chance. He nodded yes and fingered his tie nervously. Judy glided right up to him, staring up flirtatiously. Nick could only stare back with wide eyes. Judy's eyes were just so amazing... "I want..." Then the seductive act disappeared, and she flew at him. "A HUG!" A sputtering Nick was pushed against the counter from sheer force as Judy intentionally smeared pancake mix all over Nick.

"GAH! CARROTS!" Nick chased after her, only to be met with a closed door in his face. He tried the handle- locked. "My beautiful fur! My poor, beautiful fur!" Judy could hear Nick complaining through the door. Giggles subsiding, Judy vaguely heard a threat of "I'll be waiting" as she undressed. Feeling self conscious, Judy checked the lock after starting the shower. She knew the door would remain shut, but she was a very self conscious and easily flustered bunny. Growing up with 270-something siblings who only knocked half the time forced her to develop such habits.

Stepping into the shower, another fit of giggles overcame her. She wasn't the only one who was easily flustered.

Nick groaned as he collapsed on the couch, satisfied when a bit of powder fell, contrasting with the couch. He liked to think it was revenge for one, dirtying him, and two, scrambling his brains so easily. Had he really fallen so hard for this bunny? He remembered where he had fallen from. He was society's definition of a fox: a sneaky, rude, careless hustler. Nick had thought he was doing great. If only he had realized how much he missed out on.

All the potential friends. Repaying someone without a hustle. Being able to trust people. Being allowed to walk without fear of arrest. Being able to care and love. Funny enough, it was a bunny who opened his eyes to these things. He had made a friend after they put their trust in the other. He was able to repay her when her badge was almost given up. He now strolled happily down the street, conscience not clear, he admits, but diminished by a lot due to her. He had learned to care and love for her. That was something he could never repay, because she had learned how to do that as a little girl.

Nick hadn't noticed the water had turned off for about ten minutes. Judy walked out in a lilac t shirt and jean shorts. She looked simple but charming. Nick sighed. "I'm up next, thanks to you." Judy grinned cheekily. "You know you love me." Nick have an awkward smile and went to shower. I believe I do. Nick sighed as he hopped into the shower. It felt so... weird, expressing his love to someone. It felt uncomfortable and sappy. The fox was okay with tiny gestures. Playful ones. But being serious was so foreign for him. He had only ever known his love for his mom, and stupid crushes, no more. To have something so deep reciprocated made him feel like he was signing a contract, and Nick hated contracts.

That's not to say he questioned his love for the bunny. But it was frightening to him. He just needed to get used to it, he supposed. Nick wasn't planning on going anywhere, especially with the world on the other side of these walls. He had to protect Judy. Nick had grown pretty insensitive to others' opinions, but from when they first met and Nick had insulted her, he could tell she wasn't. As he showered, deep in thought, he never would have guessed his "fluffy ball of optimism" had been worried about the same thing.

Judy stared at the ominous door. As soon as the two exited, she knew exactly what would happen. They would talk about her and Nick and their interspecial relationship, either with disgust or admiration. There was rarely a neutral mind. They would loom so tall over her, kick her, hurt her and Nick. She was used to little attention: being independent, having so many siblings, and being so small and fragile looking. She had finally gotten attention, and good attention, too.

But then she seperated the city, and suddenly not all that attention was favorable. Now, cross species dating? She hardly got love anymore. She hasn't heard from her dad since her and Nick went public, and her mom was so nervous when Judy called. Nick was the only one who loved her completely, except maybe her younger, more innocent siblings. Oh, how she missed their untouched minds.

"Fluff, I'm dressed! Mostly. Let's go!" Nick walked out of the bedroom, arm pushing through his sleeve. Judy was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the water stop. Giggling at his rumpled state, she stood on the arm of the couch and smoothed out his shirt wrinkles, tied his tie.

"Thanks, Carrots. Now, who's up for a ride on la shoulders?" Nick smirked, putting emphasis on the la. Judy grinned. "Heck yes."

"Alright, turn around."

At Judy's incredulous look, Nick shook his head and laughed. "It's called a joke, Hopps. C'mon, we'll go to Duck-In's Donuts." The bunny's face lit up, and she roughly jumped into Nick's arms and climbed to his back. "Watch the fur!" Judy just urged him forward, and out the door they trudged, ignoring other looks.


End file.
